Smile
by Rittie
Summary: Seven-year-old Sakaki Yuya forgot how to smile. Will the sudden appearence of some strange people claiming to be his friends change that? Brotherly bonding. Rated T for safety. DLDR.
1. The Arrival

**AN:** So I decided to write this while cursing the winter-like weather around me... enough said.

**Warning/s:** possibly AU/OOC, bullying etc., basically the counterparts meeting Yuya a couple of years earlier and under different circumstances.

**Headcanon: **Yuya as the victim of bullying after his father's disappearence brought shame to the family name.

**Timeline:** Yuya is 7, his counterparts are 14 (don't ask me how, they just are :))

**Update schedule: **sometime in-between Monday and Friday until it's done.

* * *

_Smile_

**The Arrival**

"Is that the boy whose father didn't show up for the duel against Ichijama Strong?" some random boy asked his companion, pointing at a small boy sitting on a nearby swing, looking at something in his hand.

"Yes, better not talk with such a clown. Wouldn't want his cowardness to be contagious." replied a third one and, laughing, they left for their homes.

The small boy, Sakaki Yuya, felt tears slowly roll down his cheeks as he stared at his father's - now his - pendant for a moment longer before getting up and adjusting his new goggles.

"Better hurry!" he whispered, his little hands cold from being outside for too long without any protection. His mother was way too busy crying over his father's disappearence and taking care of strays, to worry about him too. "Otherwise ... maybe... mom will worry now..." he mumbled, his feet feeling huge as he stepped out of the park and began walking home.

He completely missed three pairs of eyes following his every move until he vanished from their view.

"Why did he look so sad... ?" Yuto wondered, his hair fitting him into the dark grass they were hiding in just perfectly.

"Shouldn't the question be why those boys were bullying him and why he looks like us?" Yuri asked instead as Yugo sighed.

"Let's just follow him. His mum will probably take us in, considering that we heard of her..."

Yuto and Yuri nod as they get out of the bush and began following Yuya, or trying to anyways.

* . *

"Finally!" Yugo muttered as they, battered and bruised but still alive, found the Sakaki home. "Who is going to ask his mum?"

"I will, since I'm more polite than either of you." Yuri snorted and walked up to the gate, ringing the intercom and ignoring the fuming noises his two counterparts made behind him.

"Yes?" Sakaki Yuko's voice sounded through the machine.

"Hello, Sakaki-san? We are friends of your son, could we come in please?" Yuri asked in a charming voice. Yuto and Yugo stared at him, unused to him acting like that.

"S-sure..." Yoko let them in and, as they walked in, they saw Yuya at the table, surronded by lots of cats and dogs and eating what seemed like pancakes. Yuto couldn't help but think that they might be his comfort food. "Yuya, some of yours friends came over!" Yuko told him before going upstairs to do the laundry, air-headed as she was.

"W-what?" Yuya stopped eating and turned to look at the three boys, all _clearly_ older than him. "I do-don't know any of y-you! What do you w-want?"

"To protect you, of course." Yugo stated bluntly, causing their smallest counterpart to let out a squak and faint.

* . *

"Maybe you shouldn't be so blunt next time..." Yuri muttered under his breath as Yuto tucked in Yuya, sending a small glare towards Yugo as he did.

"Well I didn't think that he would faint!" Yugo whispered-yelled back at Yuri.

"Would you two drop it?" Yuto hissed. "Let him sleep, we will talk about this tomorrow."

The other two nodded and made themselves comfy. Tomorrow was a new day after all and than they would have a chat with little Yuya.


	2. Yuri VS The Bully Part 1

**AN: **I can't believe that people actually like this... that's all, since I'm still getting over my shock. Oh well, here is the next 'chapter' :)

* * *

**Yuri vs The Bully (part 1)**

When Yuya woke up the next morning, he wondered if it was all a dream.

He means, how likely was it that three older people (who looked nearly exactly like him) would appear? He even forgot their reason for it, did they even tell him?

Sighing, the small entertainer-to-be slid down the pole and stared, seeing the three eat _his _pancakes while his mother was behind the counter, still cooking. Glaring softly, the small child padded over to the only free chair left, next to the scariest one out of the trio, with the purple and pink hair. For some reason, Yuya felt a bit worried around him, a lot more than around the other two, that was for sure...

"Good morning Yuya!" his mom smiled at him as she served his breakfast. "These people are Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. They are here to help you... cope." she finished, turning away.

"Cope?" Yuya stared at her back, shocked. His father didn't die, he just went missing ... right?

"Would you like some syrup on your pancakes, Yuya?" Yuto intervened, sensing that small child might start to cry. Or worse, scream. The small tomato-head blinked his tears away and nodded shyly, unsure of what to think as the dark-haired duelist (he knew he was one, since all three had rather odd duel disks beside each of their chairs) poured just the right amount of syrup. He quietly thanked him, earning a small smile in return.

"Now than! Yuya, are you going to school today?" the one dressed in white asked. "We were planning to escort you... just in case."

"I will." Yuya spoke bravely. "I need to face them... one day. Better now than never!"

"I don't think that's how the saying goes..." Yuri, who had been silent until than, softly chided.

"Yuri, he is only seven." the one in white, whose name was Yugo, rolled his eyes. "Give him a break."

"Yugo is right." Yuto, once again, stepped in before all hell could break lose. "Would you mind if we escorted you before going to our school? Your mother was kind enough to enroll us ..."

"Kind, my ass..." Yugo muttered and than froze. The other two and Yuya wondered why, but than got nervous themselves, Yuto inching his chair away from Yugo's as Yuya's mother, Yoko, stood behind the Synchro duelist, obviously angered.

"What kind of language was that, young man?" she asked, very slowly, causing Yuri to grab a surprised Yuya as he and Yuto made a slow retreat to the youngest's room. They barely stepped in when they heard a smash sound and a yelp, clearly voiced by Yugo, causing the other two to sweatdrop.

"I will pack his bag, you can help him get dressed." Yuri told Yuto, who nodded, as they began to work quickly, getting themselves and Yuya ready as they stood in front of the door, waiting for Yugo, Yoko appeared with a frown on her face.

"Be careful, alright?" she asked them, patting Yugo's shoulder as he rubbed his head, wincing.

"No worries, madam." Yuto said and the three of them left for their respective schools, Yuto holding Yuya's hand as Yuri and Yugo bickered in front of them. All was well until...

"Oh look, it's the crybaby with the loser father again!" an obnoxious voice shouted, causing all four to turn (and Yuya to hide behind Yuto), to face a boy about five times Yuya's weight, but a head shorter. Yuto wondered what genetics did to the kid to make him so... repulsive.

"Say that again." Yuri, already pissed off at Yugo, turned his cold purple eyes to face his next potential victim.

"Do I need to?" the kid sneered, taking out his duel disk.

"No need." Yuri shortened his jacket's sleeves. "I don't even need to duel to deal with a loser like you."

Yuto, Yugo and Yuya could only stand there and stare as Yuri began to advance...


	3. Yuri VS The Bully Part 2

**AN: **I can't believe that people actually like this... that's all, since I'm still getting over my shock. Oh well, here is the next 'chapter' :)

* * *

**Yuri vs The Bully (part** **2)**

... and began to chase the bully, causing the boy to run crying as the purple-haired duelist ran after him, yelling insults and hate for causing Yuya pain.

"That was so out of character..."

That was spoken by Yuto who, along with Yuya and Yugo, was left alone to stand in the street, all visibly stunned.

"Why would he do that?" Yuya wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Yuto reached out for the small hand as he and Yugo began to walk towards Yuya's school. Naturally, the two of them were worried about what Yuri would do to the child (just for plainly insulting Yuya) while said boy was swinging his legs in-between them, lowly whistling.

"Have you found any hints on Rin's location?" Yuto decided to ask the unusually silent Yugo, who was still rubbing his head from what had happened a while ago.

"No, what about Ruri?" the blonde asked in turn, only to receive a shake of Yuto's head as Yuya stared at them, wondering what they were talking about. "Anyways, I'm worried about Yuri..."

"He won't do anything too bad... right?" Yuya asked.

His older two counterparts just looked at each other as they began to lead him faster, realizing that they would be late otherwise.

**\- line break -**

Yuri, meanwhile, had chased the bully a couple of blocks away from the others, cornering him in a dark alley.

"P-please..." the child sobbed, causing the older boy to smile sadistically as the shadow of his dragon appeared behind him.

"Now ... what do we say in situations like these? I'm sure your parents had taught you that... if not, I will."

"S-Sorry?"

"Well too bad..." Yuri moved closer as the child sobbed harder. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time. Nobody insults Sakaki Yuya in my presence."

"Mommy!" the boy cried as Yuri walked closer.

**I'm sorry, cutting it off here since I didn't want to get too violent. You can imagine what happens on your own ;)**

**Sorry! :3**


	4. Yugo and the cat from Hell

**Hope you enjoy this one! ;)**

**The next attempt of the counterparts to make Sakaki Yuya smile again :)**

**Yugo and the Cat from Hell**

"Madam, we are back!" Yuto called, pushing Yuya inside gently as Yugo followed behind him. "Is Yuri... ?"

"I'm home." Yuri spoke from the living room, where he was patting one of the cats, whose name was Core.

"What did you do to that boy?" Yugo huffed, sitting on the cat's other side as Yuto and Yuya made themselves comfy on the other sofa. "Doesn't matter, I can't believe you left us this morning!"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "So? You two should be more than mature enough to protect Yuya. Well Yuto is, not sure about you..."

"Why you!" Yugo growled, about to jump Yuri over the cat.

"Y-Yugo w-was it?" Yuya began. "That isn't a ..."

They watched as Yugo yelped, Core hanging onto his clothes with her claws and evil look in the cat's eyes, promising hell to anyone who disturbed her peaceful cuddling time. Yugo got up quickly and began to run, but he had no luck as Core landed onto her feet and began to chase him around the house. Yuri smirked and Yuto could only stare as Yugo ran around them a couple of times, trying to rid himself of the cat.

"... good idea."

Yuya sighed and leaned against Yuto. Well, while watching Yugo be chased was amusing, he still couldn't get over his sadness and the feeling of emptiness.

**Any requests guys? :D**

**Anything goes as long as it's somewhat reasonable for poor Yugo's health xD**


	5. Yuto And Dealing With Nightmares

**This idea came from a reviewer. I hope that you will like it! ;)**

**Also, to the person (simply named 'Guest', aren't you at least brave enough to make an account before pointing out flaws that were there on purpose?) who wanted to 'know' how Yoko reacted, here you have it :)**

_Yuto And Dealing With Nightmares_

Yuto never slept well. Never since the Fusion Dimension's invasion and Ruri missing.

He never thought that he would sleep in such a comfortable bed again, either, but Yuya's mother was a generous and kind woman who liked helping others as much as she could. She was pretty sharp too and had questioned them inside and out during the first night after they had brought Yuya home. Now, she could have easily kicked them out after making sure that her son was safe, but instead, she chose to give them chores to do as long as they stayed at the Sakaki home. Yuto and Yuri didn't mind doing them (both of them being used to working for their keep) and while Yugo had complained some, that was shortly stopped by Yuri's threats to his bike.

Now, Yuto did not expect everything to be peaceful, so when the door to his bedroom (the Sakaki's had enough room, for some reason, so the counterparts didn't have to share but they were all close to Yuya just in case. Yuto's room was beside Yuya's while the other two were across from their rooms) opened, he quickly sat up, not knowing what to expect but it certainly wasn't a teary Yuya.

"Y-Yuto... I had a n-nightmare..." the child whispered. Yuto's serious face softened.

"It's alright Yuya, come here." he said, moving a bit closer to the wall to make space for the little entertainer. "I will protect you from the monsters and nightmares."

"You will?" the boy asked, slowly walking towards him as he clutched his bear safely to himself.

"Yes." Yuto pulled him into the bed, made sure he was comfy and covered in the sheets and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around the child protectively.

"Good night, Yuto." Yuya whispered, closing his eyes.

"Night, Yuya, sleep thight." his counterpart whispered, soon following him to dreamland, where they spend the time flying around on their dragons with no care in the world.

Asleep and somewhat smiling is how an amused but grateful Yoko found them the next morning.

**And yes, 'entertainer' is now the Japanese term for Yuya's chosen profession. If you are surprised and wondering what the hell I mean, simple. The official dub term will be/is "dueltainer'. Yes, more puns that aren't funny. Isn't that lovely?**

**Anyways, hope you like it minna! :)**


	6. The Food Wars! Yuto VS Yuri VS Yugo

**I'm sad to write... well for those of you who love this fic... that, including this chapter, this story will only have 2 more chapters. So just one more excluding this one and this story will end :) **

**Hope you like it, minna! :)**

_The Food Wars! Yuto VS Yuri VS Yugo_

Yoko Sakaki wondered where she went wrong that morning.

Everything started out just fine. She went to wake up Yuto (and Yuya), then Yuri and finally Yugo, as he was the heaviest sleeper and she needed Yuri's help to wake him up. You may be wondering now, what could have possible gone wrong? Well, it was pretty simple. She had told them all to get dressed and go down for breakfast, which they did.

And that's when all hell broke lose.

Yugo, who was playing with his food as everyone else (including Yoko herself) ate peacefully, decided to pick up some of his eggs and catapult them onto Yuto's (who was sitting across from him) hair. The black-haired counterpart, usually calm and collected, got angry and returned the favor but, since Yugo had dodged, he hit Yuri instead. Yoko and Yuya watched, almost frozen, as the egg slowly dribbled down Yuri's nose.

"This means war."

Those simple words spoken by the former soldier made Yoko grab Yuya and hide in the corner as the other counterparts went all out, every counterpart for himself as they threw everything Yoko had made (with love) for breakfast at each other. In the end, Yoko could only stare in horror at what used to be her kitchen/dining area and what was now something that could only be described as a war zone.

"M-My kitchen..." she spoke in despair as the counterparts ran out of weapons to fight with and moved to grab their duel disks, obviously planning to duel in her poor house as well. "Wait, you three...!" but that's when she stopped.

A small, tinkling laugh could be heard beside her.

Sakaki Yuya was laughing for the first time since his father disappeared.

And while that was a wonderful thing, Yoko could see that the counterparts were planning yet another one.

This one to determinate which one of them had exactly made him laugh.

Yoko wondered why she hadn't stayed in bed today.

**Exactly. The three of them had a food war for no reason other than trying to make Yuya laugh and now that he did, they will have a war about who exactly made him do so and that will be the last chapter. **

**Stay tuned! :D**


	7. Who made Yuya laugh?

**This is the last chapter, minna. I hope that you will like it! :)**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story :D**

_Who made Yuya laugh?_

Yoko wondered, once again, what her house did to deserve this.

After Yuya laughed, his counterparts began arguing about who exactly made him laugh.

Now, if you think that the destruction was only limited to the kitchen, you'd be wrong. No, they demolished the whole house.

Yugo had taken the 'war' to the living room, where they had a pillow fight (which lasted for what felt like hours) and ended in a 'draw' of sorts. Then Yuri took it outside, where they had fun with her hose. That one ended in a draw too, since the victor was supposed to be the one who managed to stay dry by the end of it (impossible, in Yoko's opinion, not that they asked her).

She hoped that at least Yuto would stop this pointless fighting, but no. No, Yuto was the worst one.

Topping his 'brothers' living room and outdoor area, he took the fight all the way to the LDS tower. She thought that they wouldn't be able to do much there, due to all of the security, but the Akaba's security just had to be non-existant that day.

Yoko stood with Yuya as they watched the other three stand in a triangle in front of the tower, duel disks on their arms and the familliar shout of "DUEL!" after Yuya's speech about Action Dueling (despite there being no field to speak of but the counterparts allowed him to chant it anyways since they all agreed on how cute he was while doing it).

They watched the three-way duel for the next hour, Yuto's life points at 2000, Yugo's at 1200 while Yuri still somehow had his at 4000. From the life points alone, Yoko guessed that Yuri would win, even more so if he managed to get his dragon out. Yes, Yuri depleted the other two's lp that easily without even using his ace monster. Yoko could only sweatdrop as Yuya cheered for his "Yuri-nii-san!" as Yuto and Yugo panted, glaring at the former soldier before shouting that they 'wouldn't give the victory to him (Yuri) that easily!"

But before Yuri (whose turn it was after Yugo only set a monster in defence position while Yuto only set two face-down cards in the spell/trap area) could draw his next card, Yuya made a loud noise, causing everyone to look at him.

"Please stop dueling!" he frowned, causing his counterparts to agree on a draw and rush towards him, trying to comfort him but at the same time demand on who made him laugh.

Yuya let out that sound they all loved again.

"You guys are so silly! You all made me laugh!" he smiled and hugged his three stunned counterparts. "Thank you Yuri-nii, Yuto-nii and Yugo-nee."

"You are welcome!" they smiled and hugged him back before Yugo pulled away.

"Hold on, nee!? YUYA!" the enraged Synchro counterpart yelled as he began to chase the laughing entertainer, the others remaining standing with soft smiles on their faces as they watched them interact.

All was well that ends well.

**Well that's it. I tried to include some dueling notions into this one since it is the last chapter and all... anyways, everyone who guesses why Yugo got so mad at Yuya at the end there gets a piece of cake! Everyone who can't, it's fine, you will get a cookie and google's help! :)**

**Thank you for wonderful ride that was "Smile" and I hope that everyone can enjoy my other stories as well.**

**Shameless advertising aside, hope you loved this! **

**Because the fun has just started! :3**


End file.
